


I'm Done...

by ReaderFan



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, fed up Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderFan/pseuds/ReaderFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is fed up with the fact that he is being forced to keep so many secrets and everything comes to blows during their latest interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Done...

The One Direction guys were currently sitting in their dressing room waiting for their interview to start. All of them were sitting and doing their own thing but Harry was on edge because he was getting fed up with all the secrets that he was being forced to keep.  
Lou: Hey babe, you okay?  
H: Yeah, why?  
Lou: You look kind of distant.  
H: No, I’m uh... fine.  
Lou: Okay but you’ll tell me if something is wrong right?  
H: Yeah, I will. Don’t worry.  
They sat and talk for five more minutes before an assistant came in and told them that they were expected on stage now.  
Li: Okay lads, let’s go.  
Ni: Finally, I was going insane.  
Z: Yeah me too.  
Lou: Love, we have to go... Harry?  
H: Huh?  
Lou: We’re on.  
H: Oh okay.  
Li: Is something wrong?  
H: No nothing, my minds just a bit preoccupied at the moment.  
Li: Well unpreoccupy it we have to go on now.  
H: I said it’s nothing didn’t I?  
Lou: Love calm down please, he’s just worried about the interview.  
H: Well there’s nothing to worry about, we’re all just going to say what we’ve been taught to say.  
Lou: Can we talk about that when we’re done please?  
H: Why not?  
Lou: You know I love you right?  
H: Yes I do and I love you too.  
Lou: Okay now let’s go blow some brains.  
H: Okay.  
....  
They were introduced and walked onto the set and their fans started shouting. They sat down on the couch in the following order: Niall, Louis, Zayn, Liam and then Harry.  
Jack Lawrence: So lads how’ve you been?  
Z: Fine.  
Li: Busy.  
JL: Busy? What have you been up to lately?  
Li: We’ve been working on a couple of new songs that we’re really excited about.  
Z: And we’re preparing for our upcoming tour.  
JL: So anything new happening in your lives?  
Ni: Uh, I actually moved into a new house a couple of weeks ago.  
JL: Oh really, do you want to tell us where?  
Ni: I would but I’m not allowed to. Security ya know.   
Hahahahaha  
The interviewer continued and Jack kept asking them questions but Harry was rather quiet unless he was asked a question directly.   
JL: Harry, you’ve been awfully quiet on your side of the couch tonight, what’s up?  
H: Uhmm, nah it’s nothing, just feeling a little under the weather tonight.  
Awwwww. (Was heard from the fans)  
JL: I hope it isn’t anything serious.  
H: No, it’s not.  
JL: There haven’t been any new dating rumours of late, that must feel good doesn’t it?  
H: Yes it does, it feels good not to be seen as the guy who jumps from girl to girl anymore.  
JL: I’m guessing it does. (He laughed)  
H: Mm-hm.  
JL: So is there anyone serious in your life right now?  
H: Uh. You know, I do actually. (The audience as well as the guys all gasped, the guys doing it softer than the audience)  
JL: Oh really, who is she?  
Li: Harry? (He whispered)  
H: What? (He whispered back before talking) Well I’ve been with this person for a while now and maybe that’s why there haven’t been any new dating rumours for a while now. You know, being with someone who makes you feel like you’re on top of the world every single minute you’re together is amazing. (He said smiling and looking at Jack)  
JL: I believe I know the feeling.  
H: Yeah, I a partner who tells me that they love me every morning, before every show and that is like the best thing ever.  
JL: Well she must be very special.  
H: I wouldn’t know anything about that. (He laughed)  
Lou: Harry?  
JL: What do you mean?  
H: I don’t know about any special girl... but I do know about a special guy though.  
GASPED!!!  
Li: Uh, Harry... (He was cut off)  
H: No Liam. Why am I the only person in the world who can’t share with anyone that I’m in love huh?  
Ni: Harry, don’t do this here.  
H: Niall, you know that I love you like I’d love my own little brother but no I can’t hold it in anymore. It’s eating at me and you lads should be backing me.  
JL: Well in that case would you mind telling us who he is?  
H: I don’t know, can I? (He says turning and facing Louis)  
Z: Harry you can’t put him on the spot like this  
H: Why not? I want to express the love that I feel for the person who makes me feel like I’m walking on air whenever I am with him so I want to know what Louis thinks?  
JL: Louis?  
Lou: Uh... Wow this isn’t how I expected today to go at all. (He said rubbing his face with both his hands)  
H: It’s not difficult ‘Lou’ we just want to know what you think about what I just said.  
Lou: But why Harry? I’ve already... (He was cut off)  
H: Yes you have told me what you think but everyone else doesn’t know so why are you depriving them on your answer because it has really gotten me interested.  
Louis looked at the rest of the guys and they all gave him slight smiles of encouragement.  
Lou: I know how it is to feel like you’re walking on air because you make me feel like I’m walking on air every time you so much as smile in my direction, every single time. You make me feel like I am the most special person in the world with just one smile. I love you.  
H: I love you too and you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.  
JL: So all the Larry Stylinson rumours were true all along?  
Lou: Yeah they were, it’s kind of difficult trying to keep a relationship under wraps when you’re in love with the person.  
Ni: You should see them when we’re alone.  
Z: Insufferable.  
Li: Yeah, they’re definitely the worst and we saw the toll that keeping this under wraps was doing to them, especially Harry but we didn’t do anything about it and we’re suppose to be their family.  
H: Hey, I know you all hated it as much as the two of us did but neither one of us could do anything about it.  
Lou: But I’m glad it came out even if I wasn’t informed prior to this.  
JL: So Harry why didn’t you tell Louis or the rest of the lads about what you were planning on doing today.  
H: I knew that they’d only try to talk me out of it even though they didn’t agree with keeping it a secret and I couldn’t risk that, so I decided to go into this alone.  
JL: So you mean that no one knew about this at all.  
H: Yep, I went into this solo. I couldn’t afford anyone doing something that would make it impossible to do it. I was already at battle with myself and I didn’t need another voice in my ear.  
Lou: Well I’m glad that you did, it’s about high time that this came out, that we came out.  
JL: So are you going to get into any sort of trouble from your side of the camp?  
H: Most probably.  
Z: But he has us doesn’t he lads?  
Ni: I’m not letting him go in this alone.  
Li: Yeah, neither am I. It’s time that we stood up for our brothers.  
Lou: I’m not going anywhere.  
H: Thanks guys.  
JL: I’m so sorry everyone but our time here today is up. I’m pretty sure our fans enjoyed the exclusive didn’t you.  
WOOOOO. LARRY STYLINSON!!! WOOO.  
H: Jack I’d just like to thank you for giving me the platform to do this even though you didn’t know about it.  
JL: No thank you Harry for giving me an exclusive.  
H: Anytime.  
JL: Now I think that it would only be fitting to close off with a little kiss from Larry Stylinson, don’t you think.  
KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!  
Even their band mates were cheering along so they decided to do it. Harry walked over to Louis and held his face with both his hands before leaning in and giving him a kiss, earning them a lot of cheers.


End file.
